


troubles set free

by Cicadaemon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Love Confessions, M/M, acceptance of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadaemon/pseuds/Cicadaemon
Summary: The Mandalorian finally accepts what he feels
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla, The Mandalorian/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	troubles set free

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [without a friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665947) by [Cicadaemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadaemon/pseuds/Cicadaemon). 



> A sort of spiritual successor to 'without a friend'

“Do you blame me?”

Din doesn’t exactly know what he wants to hear. He wants Paz to say “no, I could never blame you” but he also knows that he is responsible. That he deserves to be punished. Paz is a Mandalorian in blood, not a foundling brought in from suffering and fire. Vizsla is an old and proper house, its name is spoken even as their creed had changed and the Mandalorians adapted to a life of survival. Paz would remember life before everything that they once were was stripped away. And striped even further by Din’s own need to protect the Child.

He is a Mandalorian proper. He is honour and war and passion and discipline. He is not a coward. He does not stop his tongue. 

“I can be angry at you and understand why you did it. That’s not hard to do.” Paz responds. His armour more scuffed than when they last saw each other. He had been through hell since everything, most likely. “And I am sure if I was a kinder, honest man I would have done exactly what you did.”

How rare he ever heard a compliment from Paz. They had shared something; all they had ever had was a wanton need with no feeling. Or at least so Din had tried to convince himself. They had fought, insulted and fought some more. This was the first time Din had heard such a thing come from this man with no strings attached.

“Do you hate me?”

Paz shook his head and though he had never seen his eyes before, he knew that he was watching him intently. He could feel it, a physical, tangible thing.

“How could I hate something I love.”

He took a step forward, now so close their armour clicked together. Din had forgotten how short he was in comparison. But that height difference met nothing as Paz pushed head forward and connect their foreheads together. A gentle _kov'nyn_. He had never wished so badly to be able to take off his helmet and kiss Paz properly.

“You could have told me before,” Din whispered, feeling an overwhelming sense of something but not sure if he could put a name to it. Before this something had been an emptiness, but now it felt so full and alive. “I wondered for ages if you actually felt anything and I was convinced-”

“As you’ve told me before, I am an idiot,” Paz said with a laugh. “An idiot who takes his time. Can you forgive me?”

Din knows exactly what he wants to say. There is no thought as the words tumble from his lips.

“Of course. I can always forgive something I love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am still without shame and still shipping these two losers. Mando is gay and taken, sorry ladies.
> 
> cicadaemon.tumblr


End file.
